-Hé, Papa ! Tu peux m'aider avec mon vernis ?
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Qu'est-ce-qu'un père ne ferait pas pour ces enfants ? La réponse avec Tommy, papa moldu d'une fratrie de six enfants Sang-Mêlés, qui élève seuls les petits monstres en questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Voilà ma dernière idée en date. Je publierai un peu n'importe quand, selon mes envies. **

**DISCLAIMER : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, excepté les personnages n'appartenant pas à l'univers d'Harry Potter.**

**La Gazette du 12 avril 1998. **

**LE SACRIFICE DE NELSON**

**Dans la soirée, au cours d'une rixe impliquant des Mangemorts, Patricia Archer mariée Nelson a sauvé la vie de son apprentie, sa nièce Norma Bayers, en se jetant au devant d'un Avada Kedavra qui la visait, recevant à sa place le sort mortel. En état de choc, la jeune Bayers a été hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Nous adressons à la famille de l'Auror toutes nos condoléances. La jeune femme laisse derrière elle six enfants, Karen (11 ans), Calvin (7 ans), Cherry (4 ans), Meryl (3 ans), et deux jumeaux, Teresa et Matthew, âgés d'à peine un an. Les enfants resteront sous la garde de leur père, Thomas Nelson. Celui-ci refuse de s'exprimer sur le drame qui touche sa famille.**

**Une décennie plus tard**

Thomas lisait tranquillement le journal en savourant sa tasse de thé. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que ses furies d'enfants déboulent dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs et au visage dur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses traits semblaient taillés à la serpe, son menton était légèrement pointu, ses pommettes étaient hautes. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère, bien que ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus étaient indubitablement semblables à ceux de son père.

« - B'jour ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues de celui-ci.

« - Bonjour trésor » répondit-il avec douceur.

« - Bonjour papa ! » lança un garçon blond et robuste qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en tentant vainement d'étouffer un bâillement.

« - Bonjour mon grand. Hé, je t'avais dit de ne pas veiller si tard ! » reprocha son père.

Calvin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible est pris sa place pour le petit déjeuner.

« - Tu pars avec nous ? » interrogea sa sœur.

Le garçon lui lança un regard assassin. Celle-ci haussa les épaules. Pas étonnant que le garçon ne soit pas à Gryffondor.

« - Non. J'ai rendez-vous avec Leslie. Il y aura Max et Lydia, ne t'inquiète pas.» ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son père, qui connaissait bien les deux adolescents mais beaucoup moins Leslie.

« - Cette fille est une garce.» déclara Karen d'un ton sans appel, en beurrant sa tranche de pain rageusement.

« - Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai dit qu'elle était à Serdaigle. Tu ne la connais pas.» observa le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Et arrête avec ça, je ne hais pas les aigles. Je connais Lydia, ça me suffit. » dit-elle en s'emparant avec brusquerie du pot de confiture d'abricots.

« - Si tu le dis... Mais Lydia n'aurait jamais...» protesta le jeune homme.

« - Tu es vraiment aveugle, Calvin, ou tu fais exprès ?» souffla la jeune fille, agacée, avant d'entamer sa tartine.

«- Karen, parle correctement à ton frère» soupira Mr Nelson.

« - Salut papa ! » s'écria joyeusement une jeune fille descendant les marches de l'escalier à toute allure, alors que Karen jetait un regard noir à son frère, qui annonçait qu'il y allait.

« - Bonjour Cherry. N'oublie pas d'avaler quelque chose avant de partir, tu es déjà bien assez maigre. » lui cria-t-il de la cuisine.

« - Bonjour pa' » marmonna une voix embrumée de sommeil, en entrant.

Meryl avait toujours eu quelques difficultés à se lever tôt.

« - Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi ? »

L'adolescente allait surement répondre mais des cris les interrompirent et Thomas Nelson sortit dans le couloir.

« - Tess ! Rend moi mon pull ! Bonjour papa !»

« - C'est le mien ! On était d'accord, tu voulais le bleu ! Bonjour papa !»

« - C'est archi-f... »

« - Que se passe-t-il encore ? » soupira Mr Nelson, en regardant ses petits derniers. Qui n'étaient plus si petits que cela, soit dit en passant.

« - Tu sais, les pulls que Tante Jessica nous a offert pour nos anniversaire? Eh bien elle nous avait dit de choisir. On s'était mis d'accord : Matt devait prendre le bleu et moi le rouge, et ce matin il me fait une scène en prétendant qu'il n'a jamais dit ça. » expliqua Tess avec quelques claquements de langue agacés.

« - Elle ment ! Elle sait très bien que je voulais le rouge ! » explosa le garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

« - N'importe quoi ! » siffla sa jumelle, hors d'elle.

Il était temps qu'il s'en mêle. Il sermonna les deux dans un souci d'équité. Puis il fut temps de partir pour Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le départ. Cherry descendit en courant les escaliers pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« - Hé, Papa ! Tu peux m'aider avec mon vernis ? » s'écria-t-elle avant d'arriver en bas.

Mr Nelson se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Sa petite Cherry lui avait demandé à lui, de l'aider à se vernir les ongles ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! S'il n'avait pas vu que sa fille avait un air décidé sur le visage, une bouteille de dissolvant et du cotton dans la main droite et un pot de vernis vert dans sa main gauche il aurait sûrement trouvé ça drôle. La jeune fille attrapa un vieux programme télé, l'ouvrit en deux, le jeta sur la table et posa ses mains dessus.

« - Heu, mon ange... » commença son père.

« - Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! » soupira sa fille en levant les yeux au ciel, en une parfaite réplique de sa mère.

« - Je ne peux pas le faire, mon attelle m'empêche des mouvements de ce genre. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant ses yeux de chien battu, sans doute pour attirer la pitié de son père.

Elle était très douée à ce jeu-là. Mais il était vrai qu'elle s'était blessé hier en jouant au Quidditch chez une amie de Karen et que même si son aînée avait remis son bras dans la bonne position, elle devait encore en souffrir.

Et comme son père ne répondait pas :

« - Tu ouvres le pot, et après il y a une espèce de pinceau qui te sert à étaler le vernis sur les ongles. Mais avant, il faut limer les ongles pour qu'ils soient bien de même longueur et enlever les cuticules. »

« - Et la magie ? » demanda son père, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« - Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas majeure. Je me suis disputée avec Karen, et Calvin me claquerait la porte au nez si je le lui demandais. »

Karen était à cran à ce moment. Elle se mettait ses frères et sœurs à dos trop facilement. D'abord Calvin, ensuite Cherry, et, au vu des hurlements de son aînée, Meryl venait sûrement se rajouter à la liste. Il savait de source sûre qu'elle n'irait pas chercher des poux aux jumeaux, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Quoique. Elle ne s'était jamais énervée non plus contre les trois autres en une seule matinée.

Il lima donc les ongles de Cherry. Il repoussa les cuticules avec plus ou moins de facilité puis déboucha le flacon. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pinceau. Le pauvre Mr Nelson dût s'y remettre à deux fois pour le premier ongle. Et continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa fille soit satisfaite. Le temps qu'il leur restait fut largement nécessaire pour répondre à toutes les exigences de Cherry. Et maintenant, il n'avait pas le temps d'aller parler à Karen.

Celle-ci descendit en trombe.

« - Je ne viendrais pas, ça m'évitera un sort d'agrandissement pour la voiture. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas très bien.» déclara-t-elle avec une voix enrouée.

Mr Nelson, la pensant malade, se tourna vers elle. Elle était pale mais les larmes qu'elle retenait alertèrent plus Thomas. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« - Je reviens tout de suite, Karen. Peut-être qu'on devrait parler un peu ? »

« - Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer. Matthew et Teresa, quoi qu'il se passe, rendez-nous fiers. Peut-importe que vous soyez à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. » cria-t-elle en remontant l'escalier.

Au nom de Serpentard, les deux gamins poussèrent des glapissements d'horreur, tandis que Cherry jurait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être Serpentard. Heureusement pour leurs oreilles, Calvin n'était pas là pour leur rappeler que Serdaigle était une excellente Maison. Mais Meryl eut la gentillesse de faire la promotion de Poufsouffle en assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que se retrouver à Serpentard, et qu'ils y seraient tous les deux. Cherry se retint à grand peine de lui sautait à la gorge en hurlant qu'ils auraient de quoi être fiers s'ils étaient tous deux acceptés dans sa maison. Karen se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle avait déclenché ? Elle était peut-être en colère contre sa fratrie mais ce n'était pas la peine de s'en prendre à lui. Le trajet risquait d'être atrocement long.


	3. Chapter 3

« - Pousse-toi Tess, tu prends toute la place ! »

« - Y a que Matt qui peut m'appeler Tess ! »

« - Je m'en fous ! Pousse-toi ! »

« - Meryl, parle correctement ! Et Teresa, laisse un peu de place à ta sœur. » gronda Mr Nelson.

« - Mais il y a Duff sur les genoux de Matt... » gémit sa benjamine.

Meryl soupira. La phobie ridicule de la petite pour les chouettes était, justement, ridicule.

« - C'est rien qu'une chouette. Une grosse volaille, quoi. » fit-elle remarquer.

« - C'est un grand-duc ! » protesta Matthew, vexé, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ah, il ne dormait pas celui-là ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas moufté, il ne souhaitait sans doute pas céder un peu de place à ses sœurs.

« - On s'en... On s'en moque. Tu ne vas pas flipper pour ça, quand même. » grommela Meryl, se contrôlant juste à temps pour éviter une réprimande de son père.

« - Je voudrais bien voir ta tête si je lâchais Stevie dans la voiture. » lâcha la gamine avec sournoiserie.

Meryl frissonna quand la petite mentionna son foutu lézard (et c'était légal, ça ? un truc aussi visqueux ?) mais se reprit rapidement.

« - Ce n'est pas pareil, Duff est en cage. » argua-t-elle sans hésiter.

« - Pfft. » abandonna la jeune fille, faisant voleter une de ses mèches de cheveux, tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher de Matt et de sa chouette.

« - J'espère que tu n'avais pas opté pour Gryffondor. » observa Meryl, espérant que la jeune fille s'écarterait un peu à cause de l'insinuation.

Elle sentit la sournoiserie de sa remarque. Il était de notoriété publique que Teresa irait se noyer dans le Lac si elle ne rejoignait pas la Maison qu'avait choisie Karen.

« - Tu peux parler, t'es à Poufsouffle. Toi, à Poufsouffle ? Serpentard, je comprendrais, mais Poufsouffle ? Les vert et argent pratiquent l'infiltration maintenant ? » rétorqua Teresa, venimeuse.

« - Teresa... » avertit Mr Nelson.

« - Elle n'a pas tort. » renchérit Matt.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas aimé que Meryl traite son animal de volaille.

« - Ah, tu vois ? » appuya Teresa, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« - Les jumeaux, ne commencez pas. » siffla Cherry, parce qu'ils se disputaient à un niveau sonore plus élevé que la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs. Et sans doute également parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

« - On ne t'a rien demandé, Cherry » fit observer Matt.

« - Elle n'a pas tort.» répliqua leur père, goguenard.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Teresa dessinait sur ses genoux, grognant à chaque à-coup que faisait la voiture, Cherry, assise à l'avant, fredonnait au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait, Matthew regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Meryl se demanda à quoi il pensait. Teresa, qui de temps en temps serrait son crayon plus fort que nécessaire et jetait des coups d'œil discrets dans sa direction, le savait certainement. Mais elle ne dirait rien. Cependant son corps crispé parlait pour elle. Elle était bien trop nerveuse, pour une répartition, sachant que ses frères et sœurs avait déjà essayé Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. En revanche, si elle n'était pas sûre que Matthew fasse le même choix qu'elle, c'était une autre histoire. Surtout qu'elle passerait avant lui, cette année étant une année à ordre alphabétique inversée. Qu'arriverait-il si ils étaient séparés ?


End file.
